


A Broken Glass

by EJWalters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, but i love them so much, they're so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Keith breaks a glass and Lance has to save him.





	A Broken Glass

Keith was standing on the counter, cleaning the pot shelf in the kitchen of all the nasty grease when he misstepped and knocked a glass off the counter. It shattered on the floor and Keith sighed.  
“Oh that’s not good.”  
Keith’s boyfriend Lance poked his head into the kitchen to find him in an apron with rubber gloves on and his boxers and nothing else and just looked at him.  
“Keith….. What the fuck, man?” Lance asked incredulously.  
“I was bored! Can you help me clean that up and get me some shoes so I don’t accidentally step on some glass?”  
Lance chuckled, “Yeah, right after I get a picture.” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before Keith could do anything.  
“Lance!”   
Lance only laughed, “I’ll get your shoes, don’t worry, corazon. So, uh, why are you doing chores in your boxers and an apron?”  
Keith’s face was red, “Because I didn’t feel like getting dressed, but I didn’t want any of the nasty on me, so I got the apron.”  
“Alright,” Lance threw on a pair of flip flops and walked over and held his arms out to Keith, “Come on.”  
“What? No! I just need some of my own shoes, you dipwad.”  
Lance only raised an eyebrow.  
Keith sighed, “Fine fine fine.”  
Lance carried him to safety and kissed his cheek, “You know, you’re much more of a klutz than I would have thought.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
